dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Digger
Digger is a founding member and elite commando agent of the Dino Attack Team. Biography Even before the Dino Attack, Digger was a famous paleontologist. He was good friends with Viper and Shadow, and teamed up with Shadow to help Dr. Kilroy search for the legendary Jeweled Triceratops. Once the Dino Attack began, Digger was fascinated by the Mutant Dinos, but joined with Shadow, Viper, and Specs to found the Dino Attack Team. Early in the Dino Attack, Specs approached Viper, Shadow, and Digger, and told them that Kotua had betrayed the team. Thus, they armed themselves and surrounded the ex-Alpha Team agent. Digger was surprised when Specs decided to execute Kotua, but nonetheless Kotua escaped. Later, Digger was targeted by a Robo-Blade while he was scouting with a Steel Sprinter. The Robo-Blade made quick work of the Steel Sprinter, forcing Digger to flee on foot. He ran into a warehouse full of fireworks, and an explosion sent him flying. He continued to run through LEGO City. Just when he thought he wasn't going to make it, Specs and Shadow arrived in a Fire Hammer and rescued him. The Robo-Blade destroyed the Fire Hammer, then fired at the agents. All three of them pretended to be hit, tricking the Robo-Blade into triumphantly flying back to [[Vehicles#The Voltage|the Voltage]]. A week later, the founding members were attacked by a maddened out-of-control Mutant T-Rex. Digger was unhurt, but his vehicle was destroyed. Rex approached them and explained that the Mutant T-Rex was tamed by him, but for some reason went on a charge. As such, Digger was present when Specs fired Rex, but he thought that Specs was being too harsh. Later, the founding members defeated a pack of Mutant T-Rexes. Then, they encountered two sentient Mutant T-Rexes who identified themselves as "Maw" and "Claw". While Shadow and Viper, the 'realists', left to defend a Dino Attack Outpost, Specs and Digger, the 'idealists', brought "Maw" and "Claw" to an abandoned parking lot near Dino Attack Headquarters. Despite being an idealist, Digger felt there was something strange about "Maw" and "Claw", and wasn't exactly sure if they were telling the full truth. Specs left to help Viper and Shadow; Digger watched the two T-Rexes in the parking lot until they seemingly fell asleep, then he fell asleep himself. He was awakened when Ata arrived in a Fire Hammer. The rookie agent described to Digger how a GPS in the headquarters stated that Rex and Amanda "Claw" Remous, both of whom were presumed dead, were actually "Maw" and "Claw", though he needed a blood test to prove his theory. Digger agreed to this plan, and together they extracted some blood from the Mutant T-Rexes in their sleep and brought it back to base. Ata's theory was proven correct. When the battle at the Dino Attack Outpost ended, Digger arrived with Ata to tell the other founding members about this discovery. Together, they returned to the parking lot, where "Maw" admitted that they were, indeed, Rex and Amanda. Several months later, Shadow was one of a group of Dino Attack agents who encountered Frozeen, Libo, Chompy, Greybeard, Evil Ogel, Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek at a Dino Attack Outpost. They arrested the villains and brought in Frozeen, Libo, Chompy, and Greybeard for questioning. Shadow and the other founding members then attended a meeting with Reptile. After the meeting, they spoke with Rex. While the other founding members piloted a T-1 Typhoon to deal with a Mutant T-Rex attack on the Dino Attack Power Station, Digger stayed behind to help defend main headquarters from a Mutant Lizard infestation. Digger also taught Aravis many lessons, including that the first thing an animal sees, they leave an imprint on it. Digger later attended the meeting where Specs briefed the Dino Attack Team on a mission to LEGO Island. He left the room after the briefing was finished, and did not learn that Specs, Shadow, and Viper were sending the 'realist' agents to deal with cold-resistant Mutant Dinos in Antarctica. The other founding members did not told Digger this information, since they knew that Digger would want to study the adapted Mutant Dinos rather than the necessary exterminating of the Mutant Dinos. Unfortunately, one day Zenna spread word that realist agents were on a secret mission to Antarctica to wipe out Mutant Dinos. After learning this from Anubis, Digger was uncharacteristically furious, feeling that he was not trusted by the other Founding Members and secrets were being kept from him. Deciding that a leader who kept secrets was not a good leader, Digger rounded up a group of angry idealists and stormed Specs's office. They pursued the Team Leader throughout Dino Attack Headquarters, but Specs escaped through a portal device that was immediately destroyed by the Portal Operating Team. When the team would not tell Digger where Specs was, Digger ordered his men to attack. With Specs's whereabouts unknown, Digger proclaimed himself the new Team Leader. Digger and the idealists took control of Dino Attack Headquarters and began attacking any realist agent, believing them to be traitors. The situation was not helped by the fact that some realists had been hired by Cam O'Cozy to bomb Dino Atttack Headquarters, further fueling Digger's anger towards realists. At last, he managed to capture three members of the Portal Operating Team: King Joseph Race, Chompy, and Libo. In his barricaded office, Digger was approached by Reptile, who explained to him that the LEGO Island mission was successful, but the Hybrids betrayed the Dino Attack Team. When Digger expressed his wish to exterminate the Hybrids, Reptile pointed out that Digger was acting like a realist. Slowly, Reptile was able to calm down Digger and convince him that realists were not evil and why Specs was the one who must lead the Dino Attack Team, as it was Specs who could balance the idealists and the realists. Digger and Reptile contacted Specs, and Digger apologized for his actions. For his actions, Digger was temporarily stripped of his position as Elite Commando Agent and was brought to the rank of Standard Agent. He did whatever he could to try making it up to the Founding Members, such as offering to clean Specs's office. Although he was only at Standard Agent status, he was still considered a Founding Member, so he was allowed to see the holographic messages contained within chess pieces sent to Specs by an anonymous contact. One message suggested that Dr. Rex was using the Maelstrom to influence the Dino Attack Team and stir negative emotions. Spurred by this possibility, Digger and Anubis searched Digger's office and found a 2x4 LEGO brick that had been infected with Maelstrom. Realizing that this was how Dr. Rex was able to influence him to mutiny against Specs, Digger immediately brought the brick to Specs's office to show the Team Leader. Another chess piece arrived from a different contact. Following its directions, Digger and the other Founding Members traveled to an abandoned building on the coast of LEGO City. There, they were surrounded by several Mutant Dinos led by the Minifig/Mutant Pterosaur Hybrid. The Hybrid, who revealed her name to be Pterisa, revealed that she had escaped the Dino Island Laboratory thanks to FMB-Bots and the Dino Attack Team's contact, and wanted to help the Dino Attack Team in their struggle against XERRD. Specs eventually agreed, and the founding members were released and escorted back to Dino Attack Headquarters by the three prototype Mutant Dinos, who had also wanted to help the Dino Attack Team. After Dino Attack Team's victory at Adventurers' Island, Digger spoke with the surrendered XERRD scientist Solomon Koplowitz, hoping to learn a method of undoing the Mutant Dino mutation. They were distracted by commotion over the sudden death of Engineer. When Trigger accused Amanda Claw of being responsible, Digger doubted his claim. Digger later learned about Rotor and Lutsky's actions on Adventurers' Island from Hotwire, who did not trust Trigger. Still, Digger was curious enough to investigate Claw's records and told Specs about what he had heard. During the final battle, Digger participated by flying a T-1 Typhoon with his fellow founding members. After Dino Attack Headquarters was badly damaged by explosives set up by Firecracker, the founding members returned to headquarters to retrieve the Einstein Device. While Specs worked on the Einstein Device, Digger and Shadow returned to the battlefield in their T-1 Typhoon. Digger's T-1 Typhoon participated in the final fight against Dr. Rex atop Dino Attack Headquarters. Working in tangent with the Rex T-2 Typhoon and Rotor's T-1 Typhoon, they held Dr. Rex's attention long enough for Viper to fire the Einstein Device from aboard the Amanda T-1 Typhoon, winning the battle and defeating the Mutant Dino army for good. After the war, Digger and the other founding members made an appearance at a celebratory Lorin Nelson Orchestra concert, where Digger delivered a speech to commend the Dino Attack Team and their allies for their hard-earned victory. Abilities and Traits A famous paleontologist, Digger goes where no other dinosaur hunter will and digs deeper in his search for fossils than anyone ever has before. His knowledge of dinosaur lore and his dead aim with the Cosmotronic Ray make him a valuable addition to the team. Along with Viper, he is considered one of the friendliest and most easy-going of the founding members. As a paleontologist, he represents the 'civilian scientist' subset of the Dino Attack Team. Digger is most interested in research and studying the Mutant Dinos, and his fascination with seeing living breathing dinosaurs makes him reluctant to kill them. As a result, he is considered one of the most extreme "idealists" on the team, which brings him into conflict often with Shadow. Digger is also a thrill-seeker and sometimes puts himself in danger just for the excitement, which is his only major drawback. Between his reluctance to kill and his love for thrills, he has frequently waited until the last possible second before firing his Cosmotronic Ray at an enemy Mutant Dino. When Digger learned about the secret black operations mission in Antarctica, he was so furious that he led a revolt against Specs, Shadow, and Digger, and refused to listen to reason from neutral moderates such as King Joseph Race. This was not his normal personality, since his negative emotions had been stirred by a Maelstrom-infected brick planted in his office by XERRD's mole. After calming down, Digger was so ashamed of his actions that he offered to do menial tasks for his fellow founding members, such as cleaning their offices. Trivia *Digger's personality in Dino Attack RPG, as depicted by PeabodySam and TakunuvaC01, differs from his original established characterization from the LEGO Dino Attack website, which described him as a thrill-seeker. The role of the extreme idealist originally belonged to Specs, but since Specs was reinterpreted as a leader who could balance idealist and realist viewpoints, this outlook was given to Digger instead, since he was a fellow paleontologist. During the final battle, PeabodySam attempted to reconcile his canon LEGO personality and his Dino Attack RPG personality. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:LEGO